Emily's Savior
by cinderella9056
Summary: When something happens to Emily, Alan calls Robin and asks a pregnant Robin to come home and she decides to move back home and help Emily get over what has happened and Jason who is shocked that Robin is pregnant wants her back now that everyone knows about the lies that Liz has been spreading about her and Jason. What will happen? Will Jason win back Robin? Rape story not Robin
1. Chapter 1

EMILY'S SAVIOR

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in July 1999 Please forgive errors I quit watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together

This story has rape in it although Robin is not raped

All of the Quartermaine's knew something was wrong with Emily but she won't tell them what is going on. Liz, Emily's best friend and Jason, Emily's brother both are at the Quartermaine Mansion. It's too loud for Jason but for Emily he is here. The only other person who could get him to come here had been Robin. Damn it! Why had that thought entered his mind? He knew because he missed her. She had only been gone six months. He wouldn't tell anyone this but he missed her. Now that the anger had subsided he wanted her back but she was gone and this time she wasn't coming back, he knew that. He thought about going after her and bringing her home but she was out of the dangerous life he led and he couldn't bring her back into it.

Monica was trying to get Jason's attention, she finally touched his shoulder when calling his name didn't work.

"What!?" Jason exclaims.

Liz says "Were you day dreaming?"

"I was thinking about something. Sorry for not paying attention."

"Isn't there someone Emily would listen too? Who would Emily confide in? Is there anyone she would talk to?"

Alan says, "I know someone. Let me make a call." Alan surprises everyone when he leaves the room to make the call. Monica, who suddenly realizes who he would be calling says, "Everyone let Alan have some privacy. He needs to make this call in private. He doesn't need all of you hearing the conversation. I'm sure when Alan comes back he will explain, so sit back down and wait." Edward and Ned had got up to follow Alan.

Meanwhile Alan calls an international phone number, to Paris to be exact. Robin answers her phone having just gotten home from her classes at the college. All she had time to do was change and go to her job. She picks up the phone intent on telling whoever it was that she couldn't talk to them right now, she would call them back later. It took her longer to get ready in her almost eighth month of pregnancy. She would be delivering soon five and a half weeks and she would be holding her and Jason's child.

Robin picks up the phone and is surprised to find Alan on the phone.

"How are you doing, Robin?" Alan asks.

"I'm fine, surprised to hear from you. Is Mac okay?" She says frantically thinking he might have been shot or something.

"Mac is fine but Emily is not. I am sorry to ask you this but I feel I have no choice. Emily won't talk to any of us or Jason or Liz. No one, she won't tell any of us what is wrong. I am begging you to come home and help Emily. She needs you."

"Alan, is it safe for me to fly. I am now almost eight months pregnant. I would have to deliver there. Is it safe for my baby to fly?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I have already talked to the pilot and the ELQ jet is in England and will be on its way to France within a few minutes if you say yes and you will come home to help Emily. Please Robin come home."

"Okay, I will have time to get my records from my doctors here so you be up to date on my pregnancy since you are my doctor."

"Thank you, Robin."

"Alan, I will need a place to stay so can you book me into the Port Charles Hotel."

"You can stay here at the mansion if you want or I will arrange a room at the Port Charles Hotel for you, whichever you prefer. I would like you to stay here at the mansion so that way Monica and I can be on hand in case you go into labor or need something."

"Let me talk to Emily when I get there and I will let you know." Robin said.

"That sound good." Alan said.

"What happened to Emily?" Robin asked.

"She won't tell us anything. We all know something is wrong but we don't know what. I think she will tell you before any of us. You two are close."

"Yes, we were until I told everyone who Michael's real father was. Emily was mad at me for telling so she may not talk to me. We will see how she responds to me."

"Thank you Robin, I will see you when you get here. Bye Robin."

"Bye, Alan."

Alan walks back into the room and before he can say anything Edward demands "Who did you call?"

Alan says. "I called a friend that I think might be able to help Emily."

Emily walks in and asks, "You just said you called a friend that might be able to help me? Who is it?"

Alan looks at Jason as he says, "Robin, I sent the ELQ plane to get her." Alan tells a shocked room until you hear Emily say, "Thank you, Dad."

"You'll talk to her and tell her what is wrong?" Liz asks hurt. Emily was her best friend after all.

"Yes, I will talk to Robin." Emily says, "She listens to me and she will help me. I know that. So yes I will tell her what is wrong. I also know she won't tell anyone else what is wrong unless I tell her she can. I trust her." Emily explains.

"She's a good one to trust." Alan said.

"Jason, are you okay?" Emily asks seeing the expression on her brother's face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I am just surprised she is coming home." Jason said, "I am glad you feel like you can talk to her. She listens and then gives her opinion without forcing you to do what she thinks is right."

"Dad, did she say how long she can stay?"

"No, but at least a couple months she told me. Probably as long as you need her." Alan said.

"I can't wait till she gets here." Emily says.

Jason thinks neither can I, maybe I can get her back in my life. I still love her. He had tried to move on but he missed her.

Alan thinks everyone and especially Jason is in for a surprise. No one is expecting an eight month pregnant Robin. Alan says, "The ELQ jet is en route to Paris, France now."

Edward said, "Good at least you were thinking with your head to send the plane. How long before it gets to Paris?"

"It's been in the air for about six hours. I sent it right before I called everyone here to talk about Emily and to find someone she would talk to. I figured that since even Jason couldn't get Emily to talk and neither could Liz that she probably would talk to Robin. I sent the pilot and plane to England and if I thought getting Robin was a good idea I would tell the pilot to finish going to Paris and if we came up with something I would tell the pilot to bring the ELQ jet home."

"Good idea, Alan. How long before she gets here then?" Edward said.

"Not for about sixteen hours."

"Why sixteen hours, it doesn't take that long to fly from England to France and to Port Charles again, that should be about ten hours altogether." Ned says

"Robin has some things to take care of first."

"Oh, I'd like to talk to Robin if she calls you, Dad." Emily says happy that Robin was coming home. She could talk to her about what was bothering her.

"I can call her and see if she is at the loft or I can call her cell phone and get in touch with her that way or you can call her you have her numbers."

Alan's phone rings then and he sees it's the pilot of the ELQ jet. "Yes, is everything okay?"

"I've landed in France and Ms. Scorpio has made two trips with baby stuff and maternity stuff and she wants to know if she can bring the rest of her things. I told her that I would ask you. She says one to two more loads would do so I figured yes since we have room for it."

"Of course, yes, is Robin there with you?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to her." Alan says. "Hello, Robin what is going on?"

"Can you talk freely?" Robin asked.

"No, let me step outside, reception should be better." Alan went outside. "Okay, now."

"I thought about coming home for months to have my baby and I just didn't know rather to do it or not but when I talked to you, I realized Emily needs me and I need my family and you and the rest of the Quartermaine's. My baby deserves to know her family not just for a few months that I would have to stay there for Emily but the baby deserves to have their family around her so I am moving back." Robin tells Alan.

"What about school?"

"The Sorbonne is letting me do a video conferencing as long as I can keep up at least a B+ they will allow it and I will be going to P.C.U. for any hands on assignments or General Hospital if the chief of staff would allow me to work out of there for the other assignments that you have to do at a hospital. Do you think the chief of staff would allow it? Sorbonne is waiting on your approval. P.C.U. has already agreed."

"I'll call Sorbonne and tell them that you are welcome to work out of the hospital and let me be the first to tell you we missed you and welcome home."

"Thank you. Alan. I think I only have one more trip to make to the loft and then we will be on our way. I should see you in about ten hours of so."

"Have a safe trip. You're not lifting anything are you?"

"No. Some guys live next door and they are loading my stuff for me and the pilot is putting my stuff on the plane."

"Good, good. Is this a secret what you are doing?" Alan asked.

"My coming home is. Mac doesn't know I'm pregnant or that I am coming home." Robin admits.

"This is going to be a definite surprise for him then." Alan says smirking.

"Yes, it is. See you in about ten hours. Oh can you do me a favor and arrange a storage unit till I find an apartment of something."

"Ned is living in the main house so we can put your stuff in the gatehouse and you could also live there or stay up here in the main house."

"Let me think about it and talk to Mac about it. Okay?" Robin says.

"Yes, anything you need sweetheart." Alan says. "Emily wanted to talk to you, do you have time?"

"Yes, put her on." Alan takes the phone back into the house where they are all arguing with each other about going out and seeing what Robin and Alan was talking about. Jason, Monica. Emily and Lila said no while the rest wanted to.

"QUIET, Emily, Robin wants to talk to you and we will not listen in on their conversation either."

Emily says, "Hi, Robin." As she walks out of the room.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please let me know what you think of my stories I am no longer using a beta reader and I am not that great with grammar so please let me know how I do.


	2. Chapter 2

EMILY'S SAVIOR

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in July 1999 Please forgive errors I quit watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together

I am not using a beta reader so all mistakes are mine and please forgive me for them

Emily says, "Hi, Robin." As she walks out of the room.

"Emily, I will be home soon and then we will talk about whatever you need to for however long you need me. I will be there in about ten hours. I love you, Em and whatever is going on we will battle it together. I love you, my sister."

"I'm still your sister after what I said to you when you told the truth about Michael."

"You will always be my sister no matter what." Robin reassures her.

"Thank you. I love you, Robin, I wish you were coming home for good though."

"You might be surprised."

"You are?" Emily asked getting excited.

"Don't tell anyone Em, Mac doesn't even know that I am coming home or that I am staying."

"What about college?" Emily asked.

"The Sorbonne is going to let me do that by video conferencing. So I would still be going to Sorbonne but I would be doing it from Port Charles University and the hospital." Robin explains.

"That's great. Hurry home, Robin. I need to talk to you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Em, then we will talk and you can unburden yourself from the secret you have and whatever it is I will help you. You can count on that. Okay?"

"Okay! See you soon!" Emily says hanging up from Robin. Emily walks back into the room and they see her smile for the first time in several weeks. She hands the phone back to Alan.

Liz asks Emily. "I see you're happy Robin's coming to visit. Do you think she can really help you when you won't confide in any of us? What is she going to do read your mind?"

Everyone stares at Liz with angry faces and before anyone else can say anything Jason tells her, "My sister has already said she will talk to Robin about whatever is bothering her. You are just upset and jealous because Em doesn't want to talk to you and that Robin is coming home. Why? I don't know and I really don't care. Robin is coming home and she will help Emily. Emily will be talking to Robin about what is wrong and instead of being happy that Emily is going to talk to someone about what is bothering her you are jealous that she wants Robin and not you." Jason says, Liz was showing her true colors and Jason did not like what he was learning about Liz.

"There's more to it than that Jase. Liz is in love with you and is telling people that she is your girlfriend and that after her next birthday that she thinks you two will be getting married." Emily tells her brother. He should know what was going on since it involved him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jason says turning furious eyes on to Liz who was sitting next to him. "You have been telling people I am involved with you?"

Liz nods her head to stunned and mortified to speak.

"You are Emily's friend and I wanted to help you through the pain of losing Lucky, but in no way am I interested in anything but friendship with a kid like you. No way in hell would I marry you or love you. I still love Robin and she is coming home so we will see what happens. I just hope she can forgive me."

"Oh Jase, I'm sorry Liz but Jason belongs with Robin and always has. I'm sorry if you are hurt but Jason and Robin has always belonged together and hopefully they can get it back now that Carly is married to Sonny of all people. Yuck!" Emily says.

Liz runs out of the room crying. Monica gets up and says. "Let me go. I will take her home where she belongs and I am going to tell Audrey that you haven't slept with Liz like she is telling people you have or have you?"

"No way, I haven't kissed her let alone anything else." Jason says.

"Good, I'll be back shortly." Monica grabs her keys and purse and walks out and finds Liz and Liz looks up expecting Jason so he could tell her he didn't mean that, that he was only saying that because his Mom and Dad were in the room. Liz tells Monica. "He loves me! He's just scared because of my age."

"NO he's not. He doesn't love you. He loves Robin. You better not try anything to come between them if they try again or to stop them from trying because you will see how angry not only Jason can get but how angry the rest of the Quartermaine's can get. I will protect Jason and Robin don't make me have to come after you, little girl. You will regret it. I promise you that. You are a friend of my daughter's and son's keep it that way and stop spreading lies or else. Got me?"

"Yes, Dr. Quartermaine."

"Good, now we are going and you are going to tell your grandmother what you have done. You are going to tell the truth to everyone you lied to you will admit you were lying. I will not have you or your lies come between Robin and Jason. Now we are going to go out and get in the car and I will take you home and you will tell your grandmother the truth. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Quartermaine."

"Good let's go." Monica said walking out and an embarrassed Liz walks out behind her.

Robin lands ten hours later dreading running into Jason and his girlfriend Liz Webber. How he could be dating her she had no idea, she was jailbait. She had no idea of the lies that she had spread and that those lies had reached Mac who had called and told Robin about first Carly and now Liz. How could he be dating already? How could he be sleeping with someone else already? She was barely surviving the day without him and it seemed he had no problems surviving without her. He must have really meant those words he had said to her on the bridge. Robin steps off the plane with the help of the pilot and Alan is waiting for her at the bottom of the steps and she walks up to him and he hugs her and welcomes her home.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

EMILY'S SAVIOR

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in July 1999 Please forgive errors I quit watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together Sorry I haven't updated I was packing, moving and unpacking

"Welcome home, Robin."

"Thank you. Take me to see Emily, please." Robin asked.

"You don't want to rest a little bit before you go see her? You can I'm sure she would understand."

"No I slept on the plane so I would be rested up. I know how important it is in my condition." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a file and hands it to Alan. "This is the file from my doctor on my pregnancy."

"Okay, I will look it over. I should tell you the Quartermaine's are all waiting for you at the house and so is Jason."

"Is Jason's girlfriend there to?" Robin asked.

"Liz Webber you mean?" Alan asked her.

"Yes, jailbait."

"She's not his girlfriend, she was spreading lies about her and Jason, and Jason made it abundantly clear he has no interest in her and made that clear to everyone. Liz told everyone that she and Jason were getting married after her next birthday and that they were sleeping together and a whole lot of lies is what she spread about Jason and her. When Jason found out about 12 hours ago he was furious at her and told everyone that was in the room that he still loved you."

"He said that?" Robin said hopeful that maybe her and Jason could work their way back to each other.

"Yes he did. Now let's get out of here and go to the mansion since you rested on the plane. I hope you can help Emily, when she found out you were coming home to help her she smiled the first time in weeks. She has been acting different, I don't know what is wrong with her and she won't confide in us or Jason or Liz although now Emily has told Liz when she called to say she was sorry for the lies that she told about Jason and her she was angry at her and told her to go to hell that if she hurt Jason's chances with you over lies she would never forgive Liz and then she hung up on her."

"Whatever this is that is going on with Emily is not a little problem is it?" Robin asked concerned for Emily who as far as she was concerned was her sister.

"No, I don't think it is. I don't think this is a small problem if it was she would have confided in Jason or Monica or even Liz but she hasn't and that tells me it is something serious. I know she is going to confide in you and that you will not tell us what it is without Emily telling you, you can tell us, but please help her, she is carrying a burden and I can't help her with it and no one else can either it seems, but she said she would talk to you about it." He finishes as they arrive at the Quartermaine mansion.

Alan goes around and helps Robin from the car. He opens the front door and Robin and Alan step inside and Alan and Robin enter the room where everyone is gathered and once they see Robin you could hear a pin drop.

"Wow I've never seen Edward speechless before." Robin said and everyone started talking at once. Robin looks at Jason and Alan whistles and everyone turns to look at him and he tells them "Quiet down."

"You're pregnant, why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked.

"The day I found out about my being pregnant you told me you were moving in with Carly. I wasn't about to use my pregnancy to change your mind about that you chose her not me. I told AJ the truth about Michael and was going to tell you and when I tried to tell you, you were running off to Carly again, and you had me thrown out of our penthouse as if I was trash, then the night on the bridge and what you said to me, was that when I was supposed to tell you? How about all the phone calls and letters for the last seven months that I sent you and tried to talk to you on the phone and you would just hang up on me or have someone hang up if I got someone else. I even told Carly that I was pregnant I see she didn't tell you either."

"I don't know what to say, my god, you've been in Paris by yourself, pregnant and alone because of what I said. I'm sorry Robin."

"Sure you are, but I don't believe you after what you said to me. I just don't believe you, you have become such a good liar that how would I ever really know what you felt. I am the one who got up at 1:00 AM to go to the store to get my latest craving, I did that by myself because you told me to go that you didn't want me here where my family was, where I grew up, and I left because it was what you wanted well I am done doing what you want, I'm staying home, this is where I want my little girl to grow up so it doesn't matter to me rather you want me in Paris or not I'm staying in Port Charles and raising my baby and if you, Sonny or Carly don't like it you can move because I'm here and I'm staying. Now I am here to talk to Emily and that is what I am going to do if she still wants to talk to me."

"Yes I do." Emily said still shocked that Robin was going to have a baby with Jason.

"Then let's go somewhere where we can talk. Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?"

"My room."

"Lead on."

"Hang on a second. I have a question." Edward said.

So Emily and Robin stopped and looked at him and waited for him to ask his question, "Will we be able to see the baby?"

"Of course you will this is your great-granddaughter and you will see her I will not keep her from her family and you are her family."

"Thank you, Robin."

"No problem, you all will be seeing her you are her family and I will not keep her from her family for anyone. She is going to need her family if the HIV becomes AIDS and I die. She will need her whole family and you are family."

"Thank you, Robin." Monica walks over and hugs the young lady who is going to be the mother of her granddaughter.

"You have nothing to thank me for. You are her family."

"Come on Robin." Emily says and Ned follows them and Emily asks Ned. "Why are you following us? I want to talk to Robin in private."

"Yes and you will I just want to make sure Robin gets up the stairs okay and then I will leave you alone." Ned says.

"I didn't think of that, we could go somewhere else where there are no stairs."

"Emily this is fine and thank you Ned for thinking of that."

"No thanks necessary." They reach the top of the stairs and they go into Emily's room to talk and Ned went back downstairs and has Emily promise to call him when they were done talking.

"Robin, I'm scared. I should just say it I went to this club with a bunch of friends from school and I don't remember much I was dancing and stuff took a drink of my pop after I returned to the table and I woke up naked in the back room hours later and I know I was raped and now I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. Help me please?"

"I will, Emily, I will help you." Emily lays her head down in what is left of Robin's lap and she rubs Emily's back thinking about what to say to Emily, she needed support and she was going to make sure Emily got it. She would need all the support she could get.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

EMILY'S SAVIOR

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in July 1999 Please forgive errors I quit watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together

Robin holds onto Emily while she cries. When she is done crying she sits up and wipes her eyes and sees the tears in Robin's eyes and knows they are tears for what she had gone through and was going through.

Robin asks Emily, "By any chance did you call the police?"

"Yes, I did, I called your Uncle and he came with a woman detective and she took pictures and he had a rape kit performed by someone at Mercy since I did not want to go to GH for it in case my parents found out. I didn't want them to know what happened to me."

"What did Mac say?"

"He said it sounded like I was drugged given the date rape drug. When the blood test came in the date rape drug was in my system."

"Why don't you want your parents and your family to know?"

"I just don't want them to tell me it's my own fault because I went to an underground club which I shouldn't have gone to. Hindsight and all. I just feel like my family wouldn't understand or if they did that they would keep me under lock and key from now on."

"I don't think any of them will blame you and if they do I will knock them out for you. You had a soda, you were not drinking, this is not your fault and I will not let anyone tell you any different. Even if you had been drinking you still wouldn't have deserved this."

"There is more. I got a letter from whoever did this telling me to keep my mouth shut or I would be sorry, it was horrible Robin what was said in that note and I gave it to your uncle, it came two days ago. I'm scared they are going to break in here and rape me again."

"How about you stay with me? I am going house hunting tomorrow I think unless something else comes up and I can't go but you can come with me and help me choose a house and we will get a house with security measures installed or have them installed for us. If you want to stay there that is."

"You would let me move in?" Emily says shocked.

"Yes, I would. You are my little sister and when you hurt I hurt, when you're scared I'm scared. This way you won't have to deal with everyone all the time asking if you are okay. How you are? Where you are going? And all the other questions they will ask, besides I am almost eight months pregnant and could use your help. Picking out furniture, doing the nursery all these things that go into having a baby when you have to buy a house at this late stage in your pregnancy you do need help. So what do you say, do you want to live with me or do you really want to live here?"

"I want to live with you. I can help you get ready for the baby and it will be good practice for me. I am keeping my baby, I couldn't get rid of her or him, to me he or she is a living breathing person. I don't want to have an abortion. I knew that right away when I was told I was pregnant. What if my family wants me to have one because I am so young or wants me to give it up for adoption?"

"Then we tell them no way in hell. I will be right beside you and if you need my help than I will help you. All you have to do is ask and if I can do it I will."

"Can you tell them for me? I can't say the words, I'll be there I just can't tell them what happened to me."

"Yes, I can if I have to but it would be better coming from you."

"No, I can't tell them."

"Okay I will. Are you ready to yell for Ned?"

"Yes." Emily opens the door and yells for Ned and is surprised when Jason comes up instead.

"Can you help me downstairs?" Robin asked.

"Yes." When Jason takes Robin's hand there is a spark between them and they look into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Well let's get downstairs so they can know what is going on."

"Okay." Jason helps Robin downstairs and the three of them sit down and Robin starts to talk.

"First off I will be telling you what is wrong with Emily and if anyone thinks to say anything that is not encouraging to Emily blaming her or anything else you will be on the floor where I put you and if you think the idea of that is funny think about who my parents were and what they taught me then laugh. Now I have one thing to say first and I don't want any feedback to this Emily is moving in with me. We are going house hunting tomorrow."

"I know of an excellent realtor I will give you her number she will help you, she goes the extra mile for her clients." Ned said.

"Thank you, Ned. Now as to what is wrong with Emily keep your mouth shuts until after I am done explaining if you can. Emily was invited by her friends to go to an underground club and she went and she was given a drug in her drink and she was raped, my uncle is handling the case with a female detective. She had a rape kit done at Mercy she was ashamed and didn't want you all to think this was her fault and no one better say it was. Emily is scared, she got a letter from the person or persons who raped her. Emily doesn't remember the rape she was drugged and we are going to get a house that has added security measures so nothing else can happen and one more thing, Emily is pregnant and I expect you to love this child because it is Emily's and she is keeping her child no adoption or abortion. I will help her and I expect all of you to help her too."

Please let me know what you think in a review! Details of what you like or don't like would be helpful.


End file.
